epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Savage Superior/Brutal Loving Savage
Last time I made a song, the new ERB was released an hour or two later, so nobody was really paying attention. This time, I hope many people read my song and tell me what they think about it. This song reuses the verses from my original, but does them in a different order, and includes about twice as much new material. I hope you enjoy. singing I'm not the greatest ever, I am just the greatest alive. And anyone who could have saved you's already died. Between chaos and harmony it's hard to decide. I'm kidding it's the former and I choose it with pride. singing music I like meat and I like killing. I don't care who isn't willing. I like women I like drilling cavities that need a filling. I'm a savage. I see something I want and so I grab it. It's a habit. They yell at me to stop and yet I haven't. It's so lavish. Leading my life so superior. Darwin breeded what he needed and I weeded the inferior. music Don't you know that the planet loves you. So does the moon and the stars above you. So do the mountains and so do the oceans. You are the one that they give their devotion. I love you Justin Bieber. You've got that voice of gold. The Moon loves you Kim Kardashian. You've got its heart to hold. The Earth loves you Kanye West. You know how to spit the fire. The stars love you Miley Cyrus. Your health is their desire. I don't know about about the people on it. But I know this planet loves you. And the deserts and the jungles and the thunder clouds above you. Hey kid I see you sitting in the dirt. There's tears in your eyes and you look very hurt. Know that your loved by the canyons and streams. You are the object of their hopes and dreams. Don't you know that your matter matters, to all matter within this void. And all your efforts use energy. Energy that will not be destroyed. All the atoms in the clouds on a distant star, care who, what, where and when you are. And if that isn't true love I guess I'm clueless. Which makes sense since I'm brutal savage and ruthlesssss...... melts into pure bass The teeth! The Teeth! They're rolling in the deep! Yes! Oh Yes! They're sinking in the flesh! To death with death. It's taking one last breath! When they saw there were no others they all ran to take their cover! She asked "What do you what from me?" I said "Misery just loves its company." She said "What did I ever even do to you?" "It ain't bout what has happened it's about what we about to do" Don't underestimate the hate from yesterday it doesn't fade away it festers and it contemplates the proper date to propagate and concentrate on compensation twice adjusted for inflation. Give me what you took from me then give me interest. Fucking everybody up until all that's left is incest. Laughing at the days when you thought you were then stressed. Alive and well in this new hell consider that you've been blessed. rises again singing Oh my God! What god? Have I mentioned anyone else? You say "god". Tell me what god. I haven't noticed anyone but myself. singing Category:Blog posts